


Attention Please

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, hopeless flirting, i love this title tbh, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>‘Kuroo, stop,’</em> he mouthed. </p><p>That was the only response he would deign give Kuroo, at least that’s what he told himself. He glanced at Nekomata-sensei, who thankfully, was facing back, as he was writing something on the board, unaware that his very own captain was making a delinquent out of Daichi. </p><p>Kuroo had the nerve to smirk, before he mouthed <em>‘Make me,’</em> back at Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Please

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on [otpdisaster](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/)'s prompt:
> 
> _Your OTP being assigned to sit on opposite sides of the room (during a meeting, class, party, friend gathering, etc). Being unable to communicate verbally, the two just end up gesturing playfully to each other, mouthing little flirty “I love you” messages, or just staring at each other across the room like lovesick birds._
> 
> _Bonus if Person C notices and calls them out on it very loudly._
> 
>    
> I say loosely because it's not as lovey-dovey as the prompt implies. But nevertheless, this prompt inspired this piece.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy!

Daichi was dutifully listening to Nekomata-sensei, as he was discussing the training schedule, regimen, and order of practice matches, when he caught the insistent gesture by accident.

It was instinctual, the way he caught the movement in his peripheral vision. It was a quick, repeated movement, and Daichi just had to look. He turned his head slightly towards the direction where it was coming from to get a glance, and saw what, or rather, _who,_ was making the movement.

When he did though, he kind of wished he didn’t.

Kuroo was waving frantically, albeit contained and small, so as not to get the attention of Nekomata-sensei. He broke out a cheeky smile when Daichi noticed him.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, in a silent question.

Kuroo then, swayed his head to one side and simultaneously winked as he shot a finger gun at Daichi.

Daichi glowered at him, a clear expression of disinterest, before turning his attention back to the discussion.

Staying focused became difficult though. Looking the first time had been his undoing, he knows, because Kuroo already got a response, and he’s not the type to stop once he started. Needless to say, Daichi wasn’t able to ignore the succeeding movements, and begrudgingly looked at Kuroo’s direction again.

Kuroo placed his arms down immediately from the crude imitation of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, and slumped on his chair, as he frowned dramatically at Daichi, and made a show of sliding down in index finger from the bottom of his eye down to his face, the universal gesture of falling teardrop.

Daichi just rolled his eyes and shook his head minutely. He watched as Kuroo dropped the act and grabbed his pen and started scribbling, probably on the printed copy of the schedule written on the whiteboard, which Daichi is supposed to be looking at. After a few seconds, Kuroo held up the paper.

‘ _Notice me, senpai! (= `_ _ェ_ _´=)_ ’ it read. It was indeed written at the back of their own hard copies of the schedule.

Daichi’s expression which was schooled to indifference, slightly cracked. He pursed his lips to prevent the smile that was threatening to break out on his face. By gods, Kuroo was such a bad influence, but he was also oddly charming. And truthfully, Daichi is smitten.

But at the moment, it was quite inconvenient, so the responsible captain in him won. He might have known Nekomata-sensei, but he doubts the old man is lenient enough to let this kind of behavior slip. Also, it’s not a good first impression to other fellow captains if he is caught distracted. Kuroo might have given him an overview of the schedule when they arrived, but it still would do well to listen attentively.

‘ _Kuroo, stop_ ,’ he mouthed.

That was the only response he would deign give Kuroo, at least that’s what he told himself. He glanced at Nekomata-sensei, who thankfully, was facing back, as he was writing something on the board, unaware that his very own captain was making a delinquent out of Daichi.

Kuroo had the nerve to smirk, before he mouthed ‘ _Make me,_ ’ back at Daichi.

This time, Daichi glared at him and resolutely turned his body towards Nekomata-sensei, and pointedly ignored Kuroo.

Daichi lasted for a while, until the heavy weight of the stare he was sure Kuroo was boring on his side became unbearable. He bided his time, and waited for the sensei to turn around, before he faced Kuroo’s direction.

‘ _What?_ ’

Kuroo sat attentively when he saw Daichi, and quickly got over his surprise, then started beating heart hands to Daichi’s direction, and made an obscene kissy face.

Daichi choked on his own spit, and made sound, which he hastily covered up with muffled coughing. He was unable to do anything, however, about the blush that was spreading all over his face and neck. He apologized softly, when he noticed everyone looking at him. Hopefully, they would assume that his red-faced was due to fact that he coughed unceremoniously, and not because of something else.

‘ _Shut up!_ ’ He mouthed at Kuroo with as much vigor as he could. But Kuroo only resumed his ridiculous gesticulations, while urging Daichi to return his hearts. Daichi mouthed different variations of ‘ _no_ ’ and even accompanied it with the small but vehement shaking of his head.

“Oh for god’s sake!” Someone exclaimed, and everyone jumped from their seats in surprise. Their quiet back-and-forth halted as they both looked at the clearly annoyed Fukurodani captain.

“It’s hard enough to focus as it is, but the one time I pay attention, you two get flirty in front of me. That ain’t cool!” Bokuto called out, while gesturing accusingly at Kuroo and Daichi. By this point, Daichi was sure he was going to spontaneously combust, given how warm his face is. It was bad enough to get caught, but it’s downright embarrassing to be called out. His only consolation was that Kuroo looked thoroughly abashed as well, if the way he was covering his face was any indication.

 

So much for thinking that they were inconspicuous enough to get away with it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

“Bokuto-san didn’t strike me as someone who would be serious about captain meetings, but I guess I was wrong.” Daichi said, while walking side-by-side Kuroo on the empty hallways.

Kuroo snorted. “He isn’t, trust me.” He casually linked their hands together, as he continued.

“It’s just that Akaashi, their setter, got mad at him and said that he would leave Bokuto to deal with communicating the schedule to their teammates. I should’ve known something was up. It’s not like him to keep quiet or still during meetings.”

“Why didn’t you?” Daichi asked absentmindedly. Kuroo leered at him.

“Heh. I was so distracted, I couldn’t pay attention.”


End file.
